


Riley's Journey: Evaluations and Progress Reports

by Unicorn_KittySparkles



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Epilepsy, Family, Seizures, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_KittySparkles/pseuds/Unicorn_KittySparkles
Summary: An inside look at the details of Riley's journey with autism, and the leaps and bounds that she has made to get to where she is today....through the eyes of her therapists and educators.Based off of research and inspired by some of my own reports from school.





	Riley's Journey: Evaluations and Progress Reports

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are interested, each work has also been and will be posted in my one-shot series. This is also an additional series for those who wish to read it separately.

Brenda Smith, SLP  
Clovis, California Center for Autism and Related Disorders

Name: Riley Elizabeth Colfer  
DOB: 12/21/1993 (age 4) 

History

Client was brought in by her mother in January of 1996 for concerns regarding missed developmental milestones. Diagnosed with classic autism and apraxia of speech upon evaluation and reports from family. 

Riley originally presented with little to no functional speech , and did not respond to any attempts at interaction. Riley has one older brother, Christopher, 7, and a younger sister, Hannah, 2, at home. Mother comments that she knew that something wasn't right upon reflection of her other two children's milestones compared to Riley's. 

~~~~~~~

Current Treatment

In addition to speech, physical, and occupational therapy, Riley is also receiving customized behavioral therapy with therapist Jennifer Sloane, noting an unsatisfactory experience with traditional ABA therapy. She also partakes in Floortime at both home and school to develop her play and social skills. 

While Riley still is not considered fully verbal, I am pleased to report that there is gradual progress in both communication and social interaction. In addition to sign language, she is forming sounds and the beginnings of simple words, and initiates eye contact and brief gaze holding when prompted and encouraged. She smiles, vocalizes, and responds favorably to affection and interactive play, particularly with Christopher and Hannah. 

~~~~~~~

Education

Riley is currently in her first year of preschool, where she is in both mainstream and special education. Her receptive language is still in need of improvement, but she is responding well to verbal prompts, visuals, structured learning, and simple language. She is currently exhibiting disruptive self-stimulatory behavior during meltdowns, which is managed with movement breaks, walks, and sensory input as needed. She engages in parallel play with her peers during free time but seems to lose interest quickly. She seems to be encouraged by music, which will be integrated into therapy sessions (Mom notes that "Itsy Bitsy Spider" is a current favorite) 

~~~~~~~

Current Family Dynamic

Younger sister Hannah was recently diagnosed with a rare form of epilepsy that has not responded to anti-seizure medication. Such events have caused great stress in both Christopher and Riley, as Hannah has been in and out of the hospital frequently within the past several months. While Christopher has turned to writing, drawing, and acting as coping strategies, Riley has had frequent meltdowns as a result of these events, and appears to exhibit symptoms of anxiety. I will consult with Dr. Phillips and her pediatrician in regards to screening for a possible anxiety disorder. Her therapists and teachers have been made aware of the situation at home. 

~~~~~

Notes of Encouragement for the Family

Riley, I am SO proud of how far you've come in the past year. We still have a way to go, but together, we can achieve anything that comes our way! You are so sweet with a big heart; a love for life and your family that runs deep, even without words. Miss Brenda loves you to the moon and back! 

Christopher....I absolutely LOVE your drawings! Keep it up with your acting classes.....maybe I'll see you on TV someday! You are an amazing big brother and are so patient with Sissy....I am in awe of your strength with everything going on with Hannah right now. Stay positive....Miss Brenda. 

Hannah---Hannah Banana! I admire the love you have for your big sissy....the fact that you are there to hold her hand despite both of your challenges is what warms my heart the most. The bond between you and both of your siblings is incredible. Because you have a sibling, you will always have a friend. Stay strong, princess! You got this! --Miss Brenda 

Karyn---Hang in there, Mom! You have such an amazing support team for both of your girls, as well as Christopher....if you need any additional support, please feel free to reach out! 

Tim--Someone with autism has taught us that love needs no words. 

\--Miss Brenda 

~~~~~~  
About the Therapist

Brenda Smith is a board certified speech and language pathologist that specializes in treatment of autism spectrum disorders and the speech and language challenges that can occur with it. For over 20 years, Brenda has been helping people with autism achieve their fullest potential by focusing on building relationships with her clients, as well as their families. 

"I like to have the whole family get involved in the child's treatment--autism touches the entire family, and I believe that great achievements can be made when everyone works together as a team--be they moms, dads, brothers, sisters, grandparents--the more the merrier! It also gives families access to the resources and strategies that I use in therapy sessions so that they can be utilized at home and in the community." 

When not working with her clients, Brenda enjoys spending time with her family, hiking, and crafting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please, read, comment, bookmark, and leave kudos....I would greatly appreciate it for both of my works!


End file.
